The 'Ifs' In Life
by 8Kin8Inu8
Summary: What if Megamind had slept with Roxanne? Complete. Character deaths. Pre-movie… kind of.


AN: I don't own, make money off of, or anything else a lawyer might come up with on the Megamind movie or characters. I just love the movie and all the beautiful people that worked on it.

This story is dedicated to my best friend BriLyn. Who not only helped wright this story but gives me a reason to smile every day.

The 'Ifs' In Life

It was an accident, a wonderful, horrible, dream come true. It is of no importance how it started but how it ended. Megamind has been in love with Roxanne Ritchie ever sense 10th grade but because of whom he was, his background, his ambitions, he never bothered to fight for her. Why climb a mountain just to suffocate and wind up plummeting back down to where you started? This was why he kidnapped her and only her for so long. Yes his enemy seemed to have a loose connection to her which made her the only logical choice for bate. But that was not the real reason. The kidnapping where the only way he could talk to her. Even just to through insults at each other and wind up being carted off to jail while her hero whisked her away…

It was an accident- he had no delusions about that. How Megamind wound up in bed with his damsel covered in sweat and basking in waves of satisfaction isn't important. What is important, however, was what the outcome is when the smoke of desire clears and you are left with nothing but the consequences.

Roxanne had cried, sobbing uncontrollably, drowning in regret. To Megamind, he had finely gotten one night with the girl of his dreams. To Roxanne, she had fucked her kidnaper. And as they lay there in bed, realizing exactly what they had done, all they could do was pick up their clothes and go their separate ways.

The kidnappings became too awkward after that. Roxanne wouldn't look at him let alone banter. And though Megamind would never admit it, he was deeply hurt that she would have such a reaction to being with him. So he made a special spray, one that would make that night just disappear. But when it was his turn to forget all that happened… he just couldn't do it- it was a bad memory but it was a memory of being with her and he… just couldn't…

Months past, things went back to normal. To Roxanne's knowledge, she hadn't slept with a man in a very long time so when she got symptoms- it couldn't be…

The occasional vomiting was just a flue bug that went away eventually. Stress at work gave her headaches. The holiday's just past and she only gained six pounds. Megamind was always making something so when she was taken to the lair and complained of the smell of burning mettle, even if Megamind and Minion claimed they couldn't smell it, they would be used to it by now! Constant running around the city was making her ankles swell-but it wasn't too bad.

So, life in Metrosity went on uninterrupted. The kidnappings continued in their normal, predictable fashion. Until a miscalculation on Mega-Minion's! Account caused an explosion to go off in the lair, causing Miss Ritchie to be blasted across the room. She began to cry out in horrible pain…

Megamind felt so bad. He rushed Roxanne to the hospital, fearing internal injuries sense she seemed fine on the outside… Megamind refused to leave her side. He stood in the emergency room-like anyone would tell Metrocity's super villain to leave- doctors and nurses where running around, Roxanne was screaming. Then the lead doctor looked up at Roxanne and told her that she was not only pregnant, but in labor _right now_.

The utter horror sunk in Megamind's gut like a stone. Roxanne had all but laughed/cried/sobbed, "That's impossible. I haven't slept with anyone in a year! I can't possibly be-" but she was. Yet Megamind was just as confused as she was. As far as he knew, he didn't ejaculate. Had someone rapped her? Was she lying about not being with someone else?

The ultrasound showed that the baby was 'deformed' and needed a C-section. When the baby was pulled from its mother and took its first breath, everyone knew who the father was…

Megamind stood at the threshold of the hospital room. The sun bathing everything in a heavenly golden glow. Roxanne was on the bed-crying- always crying when it came to him it seemed. She was an utter mess; hair stuck every which-way from dried sweat. She seemed so frail and helpless; she had refused to hold the baby-or look at him-sending her hate filled gaze at the wall instead as he approached the bundle beside her in a plastic tub.

She was perfect, his baby girl, wrapped in pink and bathed in sunlight. She was baled and blue, but not as blue as him, he always considered his complexion an electric blue. Hers was a soft blue, like a spring sky after a light rain. She had light plink-the color of chary blossoms-smudged here and there; on her nose, the tips of both ears, cheeks, and on her bottom lip. But it was not as perfect on her nose and lip, it seemed more like someone had put pink paint on their thumb and playfully dabbed at her nose and smudged her bottom lip. And her eyes…

Her eyes where definitely his-bright emerald green. Her head, like on the ultrasound, was larger than normal. Not as large as his was at that age, it seemed to be right in-between his head size and a regular humans. This was not surprising to him though, what did surprise him was how much she resembled her mother. Despite the bald big head and blue skin- she had her mother's nose, eye shape, ears, but her face seemed to be a combination of both of them. Not as square as Roxanne's but not as narrow as his, just perfect.

She was perfect, and suddenly, he didn't matter anymore. The world was brighter, happier, why couldn't Roxanne see this? Why was she so devastated? This was a happy occasion! The best thing that's ever happened to them! A miracle, two species light-years apart yet able to come together to make this….

Roxanne was sobbing, 'her life was ruined!' Megamind looked to the child in his arms then to the women of his dreams. She didn't want this-didn't want them… He sighed, put his little girl down, and sat on the side of Roxanne's bed. She wouldn't look at him he wrapped his slender-alien-fingers around her chin and made her look at him. "You don't love us." Roxanne's eyes were red and puffy, then her image started to blur… "You never will."

He took out his forget-me-spray-and her memories faded into nothing more than a dream…

The records: digital, paper, doctors and nurses memories, where all erased. Only one birth certificate and the baby it represented remained of that day. Megamind contemplated many things that day and well into the fallowing until he made up his mind:

1. Anna Mind Ritchie would be known as Anna Megan Viana to the world.

2. She will be raised far outside Mitrosity in a small, normal, home.

3. She would attend shool disguised with a halo-necklace so she would appear as a blond, green eyed, normal, little girl.

4. Roxanne and everyone else will never know.

5. He will continue as if nothing has changed.

6. Make an android nanny to take care of her when he could not.

7. Somehow sneak a teleportation device and a holographic projector into his cell. Perhaps he would tell the Warden. He was practically his father and he could keep a secret.

8. Pretend that his heart isn't breaking every time he sees her face…

Six months since the birth- not so bad. Minion is exited about the new addition to the family. The house is almost done as is the android nanny. The day was going well. Until Anna got into the strawberry jelly-jam and needed a bath.

She hates getting a bath twice in one day and is downright impossible when it's needed! He had spent 25 whole minutes and 92 seconds just to get her in the water, kicking, screaming, and gabbing objects to hold on to the entire time! Then, when she was finally in, she splashed him in the eyes with soapy water and took off! Megamind gave chasse wielding a poof on a stick and a towel, rounded the corner and low and behold. There stood his nemesis Metro Man of all people!

Turns out while minion was dusting, he had accidentally pushed a button that automatically sent a pre-recorded message to big chin's personal line! This was meant to be used next week not now!

How humiliating. Standing there, wet, sleeves rolled up, carrying bath implements! The hero just stared at the villain and outright asked if his evil plan was to give him a bath! And if this couldn't get any worse. Anna ran giggling into the room, naked, covered in water and suds, and ran right to Metro Man and hid behind his cape.

There was no doubt whose child it was. She was blue and bald for crying out loud! And so, this was the day Megamind's arch nemesis became part of this little conspiracy. But he would never tell Metro who the mother was…

Two years since the birth… two whole years of this charade…you'd think it would get easier but it only gets harder…

You try looking into the eyes of your baby girl while she holds your hand and asks with big-endlessly intelligent-eyes. "Daddy What's a mommy?"

Oh! How to explain!" Well… A mommy is a women that loves you-" and your daddy "-for who you are and takes care of you." Sweet, accepting Anna nods her head like a thousand year old sage.

"Do I have a mommy?"

"…Yes-but-uh- She doesn't want to be apart of our family."

"Why?"

"She just-doesn't like daddy and to be a mommy; you have to put up with the daddy too."

"I can't imagine anyone not liking you daddy. But if someone doesn't like you. Then you don't have to care about them right?" Megamind couldn't help but smile.

"That's right!" But inside, his heart gave a painful squeeze.

Five years after the birth- Christmoos eve

"Daddy! That's her isn't it? Mommy?" Megamind came from the kitchen wearing his 'dad' clothes, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and jeans, with a smudge of flower on his cheek and his hands in a towel, drying them.

"Yes. There's mommy." Anna gave an uneasy two second smile then turned back to the news.

"She sure is pretty."

"Just like you baby girl." And he went back to the kitchen to finish helping Minion and the android nanny Johanna Murphy with the cookies for Santa. When the doorbell rang.

"Uncle Wayne is here!" Anna shouted with glee as she bolted for the front door.

"Great…" Megamind grumbled. Bad enough he came to their thanks-taking feast, now he shows up to ruin Christmoos too!

Six years after the birth- Megamind should have seen this coming. Anna was bound to become curious about Roxanne. He had told her never to bother Roxanne and in return he would tell her all she needed/ wanted to know. He knew that one day videos, news reports, and stories wouldn't be enough for her.

She had taken a bus to Metrosity. Alone. Wearing a holographic image of an extremely violent and intimidating looking individual. She had met Roxanne after she was finished doing a story outside the Metrosity Museum. Anna then changed into her everyday hologram of a six year old girl and asked for a picture with her favorite news reporter.

Her father caught her. Coming home. It was their first fight. He hated it. But he wasn't mad at her-ok, he was a little mad but what he was really upset about was what Miss Ritchie had told him earlier today.

She was getting married.

To that pompous, hair jell loving, self-centered, desk journalist Rob Newman! Not even a real journalist! Roxanne was the real journalist. She was the one out there running all over the city, putting her life in danger. While his job was to sit, safe at the studio, read a script and look pretty! He didn't even do his own investigations! And he had two sons that he exploited for ratings on a regular basses!

How could smart, beautiful, perfect Roxanne love him and…not _him_. She had a family already. She just didn't know it.

Eight years since the birth- The game ended. Megamind went into hiding. Focus more on his inventions that he had been selling for money. It wasn't long until he was the owner of a legitimate, multi-billion Dollar Company. M.A.R. he told people it stood for Master Alien Republic but it really stood for Minion, Anna, and Roxanne. Everyone he loves.

He met up with Roxanne again. She had 'retired' not long after the wedding to focus on family. She seemed…dead. That curious, fire in her eyes put out and her smile forced. He had invited her for drinks. It started out awkwardly pleasant, like old times almost. Than, as the glasses piled up, and the bar got emptier; she told him _everything_. Rob was abusive and controlling. His kids are just as bad. He had made her quit. She hated the 'quiet' suburban life, she needed excitement or she would die. Megamind had known Roxanne for many years. He understood this better than anyone.

And then she kissed him.

The affair started but he never brought her to his home nor him to hers. Just to hotels. He never told her about Anna and he tried like hell to keep this shameful, desperate, attempt to live in a dream forever from her. But we all have to wake up sometime.

Nine years after the birth- Wayne was dead. Megamind didn't believe it either. Wayne- now music man-had traveled to San Francisco for an audition. He didn't get the gig.

He was walking back to his hotel room when some thug noticed his expensive guitar and threatened him with a gun. Of course Wayne didn't take him seriously, and he was too tired to haul the creep to jail. So he turned to walk away, and he was shot.

Turns out, Wayne's species developed 'soft spots' when they age. These spots can occur anywhere on the body. They start out small, like cancer, than grow into a real problem. Wayne had been feeling 'just a little tender' on his lower back along his spine. Right where the thug shot him. He lay bleeding, on a cold, dirty street for hours. He was in too much pain, and shock of feeling the pain, to move.

Of course Megamind didn't believe this. He had shot Wayne with every kind of weapon on every part of his body! No way would a tiny 20 millimeter do any damaged! Wayne was just overacting that his 'music man' lifestyle wasn't working out so well and just faked his death. He did it once before! Megamind denied it, until he examined the body himself…

He told Anna. But, it was obvious that it didn't sink in because at her birthday party. She turned to her father with a smile and asked, "Where's Uncle Wayne? He's late."

And all her father could do was hold her and cry.

Nine years and two months sense the birth- Megamind and Roxanne where fed up with it all. She was leaving her husband and Megamind was preparing to tell her about Anna…after their wedding.

11:25am. Anna woke up the sound of angry voices. She was staying at old evil lair. Her father was adding an addition to the house. She didn't ask why, it was her dad after all. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly got to see the _real_ her anymore. Powder blue skin, light pink ears, cheeks, and lip, still bald with a slightly bigger head than normal. Her dad's eyes. She was wearing her favorite night wear: white tank top with her fluffy pajama bottoms that depicted _Pablo Picasso's starry starry night_. She was very skinny but not too-

What where the angry voices saying? She fallowed the sound to the main floor of the lab.

Men. 5 of them. With machine guns. Her father was backed up against the wall nearest to her; looking defensive, defiant, and scared. Teeth gritted, body tense, he was wearing his civilian clothes. The white button up with black slacks. Why?

"Daddy?" one word. A question. And when it was asked-all hell broke loose.

Her father looked at her in shock. "Anna!" Her sudden, unexpected presence caused the lead gunman to panic and squeeze the guns trigger. His lackeys did the same. Her father ran to her with a trail of sparks from the bullets hitting nothing but metal fallowing close behind.

Her father pushed her to the floor and shielded her body from the fire with his own. Stunned. All Anna could do was stare up at the ceiling and watch the light that flashed across with each 'pop.' It was like when her dad was welding something. The light would play across the walls and ceiling the same way.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

"Oh shit!"

"Let's get ou'a here man!"

Anna was very still, racing footsteps faded, car doors slammed, tires screeched, then silence. She waited-waited- the silence was louder than any ACDC song in existence. "Dad?" she reached up a hand and shook her father's shoulder-no response. "Daddy?...!" Still, he did not move. Anna attempted to push him off and made a grunt of frustration and strain. "Come on dad. They're gone now." Nothing. "Daddy please get up. You're squishing me!"

She used all her strength to wiggle her way out from under him; then shook his shoulder to try to get a response. "Daddy get up-hu!" Anna gasped. A dark, dark red pool of blood came creeping out from underneath him.

"M-Minion!" She got up and ran. "Minion! Minion help! Dad's bleeding! Minion where are you!" Just then, Anna spotted a robotic gorals leg on the ground just outside the lair. "Minion!..." She ran to it, slowly, the rest of the robot body came into view. And when she got to the door and looke- "Ahah!" Her body crumpled in on itself. Her hand covered her mouth on its own accorded. As if it thought the men would hear her and come back.

The gorilla body was sprawled out on the floor on its stomach. The glass dome was smashed. A trail of water pointed the way to the drain and what was left of Minion. Someone had stepped on him and attempted to scrape off his carcass like gum on the concrete drive. Fishy bits and green blood was caressed by water and some of it carried away by the little stream. She watched the pretty green blood as it swirled down the drain.

The next thing she remembers is walking the 4.6 miles to the only place she could think of with a backpack filled with whatever she could grab to pack at the time. Her father had always told her to never bother her mother-Miss. Ritchie now Mrs. Newman- but she was her only living relative she knew of! She had heard horror stories about foster care. She had her birth certificate, Roxanna had to believe her! She had to; Anna had nowhere else to go!

She didn't bring her holo-necklace. Luckily no one was on the streets tonight. She found Roxanne's suburban house no problem. She knocked on the door. Roxanne had been drinking. She arrived at the door with a more than half empty bottle of red wine and glassy eyes. Anna begged, cried, and Roxanne responded by yelling and shoving. It ended with Anna heart broken and crying in a wet gutter and Roxanne storming back into her house.

Roxanne had married her once kidnaper three days ago and had been informed of _their_ daughter when they were getting ready to leave the motel room. They argued, she slapped him and stormed out. She needed time to think.

It wasn't long until she was confronted by her husband and when she told him that she had eloped with Megamind. He snapped, hit her, declared that he would have Megamind killed. He was losing control over her. This was unacceptable. Roxanne never told him about Anna.

4 house ago. He had brought her proof. Megamind was dead. And instead of calling the police, she got wasted.

Where was the independent, riotous, reporter now?

It was then that one thought sobered her up. She had abandoned her own daughter Anna. Hit her. Yelled at her. Anna was scared and alone out there. Her baby. _Her _baby!

Rob discovered her packing her bag. She was leaving. And no sweet words nor angry threats would stop her. She was his most prized trophy. She would not get away. She wasn't winning this game.

She only made it half way across the lawn before a bullet turned her brains to a useless mess to be cleaned up by some rooky cop in the morning.

Years pass. Anna raises herself on the streets. At 15 she graduates collage with doctorates and master's degrees in engineering, fine arts, law, and psychology. At 17 she discovered that Wayne Scott had a daughter of his own only one year younger than she. Suzanna Morgan, a tall, buff, kind of on the flabby side but by no means fat women. She had long, brown, curly locks that was never properly combed. A heart shaped face with her father's eyes and very full lips.

Her mother was the famous scientist Hanna Morgan. Hanna Morgan had one of the highest IQ's in all of recorded history, she was also insane. Wayne was engaged to her for six months until he discovered what she was really like. He never knew that Hanna was pregnant.

Unfortunately Suzan inherited many of her mother's mental disorders along with her father's powers. Fortunately for all, Suzan never misused them and was more focused on cigarettes and her manic depression. She and Anna became best friends instantly, they constantly argued and exchanged blows but they had an understanding.

At the age of 18, Anna was the queen of the underworld with a son at her side. She named him after her father, his real name, Mandagin. He was so much like Megamind, bright, inventive, but had a wisdom about him that few will ever possess. He had his mother's bright green eyes and his hair was the same chalky, black as Megamind's goatee.

At 21 Anna married her baby's father Michel Skylark a handsome, goofy door gunner on a helicopter. By 22, she was a widow. Suzan had given birth to her own son soon after Anna was married. His name was Wayne.

On his second birthday, during the fourth of July picnic in Metro City park, Suzan took her eyes off of him for one moment and he wondered over to the fireworks tent. He had just learned how to use his lazar vision.

Suzan is unable to take her own life because of her father's DNA and unable to get cancer form cigarettes. Every day is a battle for Anna just to get her super powered friend out of bed.

This was the legacy of the superhero Metro Man, Megamind super genes and master of all villainy, and their beautiful damsel Roxanne Ritchie. I'm afraid that this story will not end with 'happily ever after' because a life never has a definitive 'end' for our actions carry throughout the ages. Neither can I say that the lives of those in the next generation existed only in suffering for that would be a terrible lie. Life, no matter who's it is, has both good and bad times but there are always more good than bad. Otherwise, none of us would bother sticking around to see what will happen next.

AN: Originally, I wanted to have Wayne die when Anna was three but the timing just didn't work. Anyone is welcome to use any of the characters I made up. Just know that they are not bad people, they just have flaws like everyone else in the world.

Every decision we make affects our destiny. It could be a small decision that just so happened to lead to something greater or it could just be nothing. Perhaps the choices not chosen play out in an alternate reality. In this reality, the choice not chosen by the real Megamind in the movie sends his life and the lives of those around him in a downward spiral. Warning: character deaths, OC characters, adult themes, and sadness.


End file.
